Horned Wings - A CainMegCastiel Collab
by cainstiels
Summary: What if Meg and Castiel were closer to Cain than anyone realized? What if Castiel and Meg found common ground with him and wanted more? What if Cain was tired of being alone?


**_A headcanon collab between Teaandchess and Mishatippins. Starts off as sporadic then heads to paragraph form._**

Gets to be all scratching and hair pulling, Cain rubbing his beard over Meg's neck as he holds her down for Cas to fuck. Meg almost purring and ordering him where to touch her

Cas being all over her and trying to touch her everyplace Cain touches her so she's 'cleaner'.

Listening to where she directs them and both of them just simply pleasing her, maybe time to time Cain embraces Cas and Castiel welcomes the strange taste of the first demon.

Cain pinning Cas down and grinding on him, Meg growling as she nuzzles Cas and asks him how he feels with Cain all over him.

Angel suddenly overpowered by demon but the way Cain treats Castiel and how he touches him reminds him so much of Meg. Castiiel already gets used to the knight's touch and welcomes him, letting his grace touch both Meg and Cain. Cain being so assertive and somehow knows all the places Castiel loves to be touched

Cas finally rolling over and getting Cain under him and Meg pushes herself up behind Cas so he has no where to go, sandwiched between demons, and shes growling in his ear that he loves touching demons. Cain keeps touching Castiel and Meg in intervals, noticing how their touches keep lingering on each other

Cain sensing something between them but not dwelling on it, he's too distracted by Castiel's kiss which both burns and soothes at the same time and trying to listen to Meg's mutterings. Notices how not once tonight has Cas not stopped touching Meg in some way

Cas keeps growling at Meg to touch him and she teases him, going down to kiss Cain, and the knight rolls her over underneath him again, nipping at her skin. Cas keeps touching them both, feeling their matching set of thorns, and murmurs for them to continue

Watches them, sees how demons do this and is interested. Castiel's been in bed with humans and a demon but never two, watches how Cain toys with her and she teases him sexually right back, how aggressive they are and yet how they haven't ripped eachother apart. Just serves to get him off more and he itches for both their touches and grows to love both their burns and both their scents

Cain keeps toying with Meg, pinning her down and kissing her, Meg biting at his lips and they both get a little lost in it for their aggression until Cas takes a handful of Meg's hair and yanks her over for a kiss, hearing Cain's muttered "good boy, that's how she likes it" and he shudders because he feels Cain's hand going up and down his back, Meg's arms going around Cas and he shudders when her entire attention switches to him and he's pressed over her, and he suddenly feels wanted and needed between the demons

Cain just running his arms and hands over Castiel's back, the angel humming with warmth and Cain just runs his fuzzy lips up and down Castiel's neck and back while Meg trails her nails up his sides and caresses him with her tongue

When Cas collapses on Meg in a type of sleep, Cain and Meg actually talk about her hanging around an angel so much and she gets clearly upset that he's going to do something about it. Cain stroking down Castiel's back and murmuring that he actually understands, especially when he saw how Meg looked at Cas. Meg getting a bit annoyed that it was that obvious

Understands himself that demons can find love and honestly she picked a good one, that he knows how she feels about him and that he can relate with his own lovestory. Meg trying to counter that she wouldn't go so far as calling it love because of what she is, but ol' Cain understands

Cas actually being awake during this but faking being asleep between them. Cain reaching over and touching megs face and saying 'i know' and Meg keeps looking uncomfortable until he tells her to go to sleep. Cain pretty much just enfolds the angel and demon around him and notices how meg keeps her hand on Castiel's hip

Cain getting up early and making everyone coffee and breakfast, grabs Meg around her waist and plunks her down on his lap as she eats, Meg barely resists and Cas just plows his way through toast

They become a strange threesome, one that's firm on trust and loyalty, and frankly it's the first time castiel is so comfortable around two people because he doesn't have to lie or hide things from cain and meg. He's able to actually just drink his coffee and listen to Cain's stories while meg loffers hiv the last bit of her breaskfast

Cain smirking when meg slides off his lap and gets onto Castiel's. She holds him still as he talks and then he suddenly has to kiss her, hearing Cain clean up the dishes and the kitchen in general as he and Meg kiss

When they're done and Cain's cleaned up and says he has to take care of something he just plants kisses on the tops of their heads and leave meg and castiel alone for a while, knowing they want the space

Cas and Meg always coming back to visit him because Meg likes being around an old demon again and Castiel enjoys talking to him, even outside of sex

They're all old creatures and they find some sort of harmony in what they are doing because of it.

It helps Cain has isolated property and frankly Castiel enjoys the openness and Meg likes not being so confined. It's nice to feel like they're the only ones in the universe and their world is for them

Meg keeps coming back to Cain for protection sometimes because of Cas staying with the Winchesters and her and Cain get into a strange sort of rhythm where she brings him information in exchange for shelter

Cas walking in one night after searching almost jealously to find Meg, only to find her actually conked out on Cain's sofa and the older man just shrugs and says she asked him for a safe place to sleep again.

Cas sitting beside her and actually having a more serious conversation with Cain than he ever has with a demon and Cain reaches out to stroke his face. things turn serious for a millisecond before Cain murmurs it is time for Cas to wake meg up and he instructs Cas how to do that to her

Shows him the right places to kiss her and that he should stroke her and whisper her name, praising him softly when meg murmurs his name in return, Meg waking up all sleepy to find Cain and Cas between her legs and Cain kisses Cas before going up to kiss Meg as well as they both stroke Castiel's hair

Cas leaning into the touch because it's so gentle and warm, Meg sleepily joking that Cain should shave his beard before he smiles and kisses her again, just all three of them falling into a warm harmony that almost makes Castiel feel like he's back in heaven and Meg feel like she's no longer burdened and chained by being a demon.

Meg pretty much falling back sleep surrounded by them and Cas ends up passing out on her stomach while Cain stretches out and lets her and Cas sleep on him

And it's such deep, relaxing sleep that Cain almost swears he sees black, downy wings form at Castiel's back. meg dreams and for the first time it isn't nightmares. Cain is at such peace and just rolls his head back and shuts his eyes

Cain finally doesn't dream about his past love and as Meg sleeps he keeps reaching down to stroke her or Castiel and Cas keeps his head nestled in Meg's shoulder because he doesn't need to run off like he usually does

It's the most relaxing and safe environment for them all, and after some time being with Cain is almost permanent, whenever they can they return and Cain welcomes them with open arms and allows them to rest and sleep with him. Everything about the house seems brighter and for the first time in a very, very long time, Cain is actually happy.


End file.
